The invention relates to bicycles and more particularly, to a bicycle suspension system having a sensor for use in controlling the state of a bicycle suspension component or system.
“Mountain biking” is a relatively new bicycling sport where enthusiasts experience riding off road and mountain trails, for instance. Bicycles specifically designed for that terrain, often called “mountain bikes,” while individually diverse, typically have some universal commonalities, namely some sort of a suspension component or system for addressing the terrain over which the bicycle is designed to travel.
In addition to the bicycle frame, wheels, and tires, which tend to provide some functionality related to the comfort of the rider, the ride performance of a mountain bike also may rely on one or more of several types of active suspension systems: a front wheel suspension system, a rear wheel suspension system, and more recently, a seat post suspension or seat post adjustable ride height system. Historically, when a rider wanted to change the functionality of any of the suspension systems, she might reach down and twist a knob located on a component of the front suspension system and/or the rear suspension system. Of course, it is impractical while riding to reach to a control located on the bicycle fork or rear suspension component. Other means of adjusting suspension function includes the user adjusting the component with a tool while dismounted from the bicycle and while the bicycle is at rest.
Suspension components and systems function to smooth and/or steady the motion of the bicycle frame as it travels over uneven terrain, which permits the wheels to move up or down to conform to the topography at that location and maximizes the traction of the tires by maintaining contact with the ground. However, during pedaling, the suspension can contribute to the tendency of the bicycle frame to move up and down, and in some cases can add to the amount of bouncing experienced by the rider, which tends to decrease pedaling efficiency and decrease the ability of the rider to control the bicycle.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a means of controlling the motion of the suspension effectively. The invention satisfies the need.